


Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek faces a fear.





	Fear

Derek stood, his hands shaking and his eyes filling with tears, and watched as the flames engulfed the car. The passengers were safe. They were being covered in shock blankets by the paramedics, but the car was on - the car was -

“Derek?”

He jumped as he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. The Sheriff stood behind with concern in his eyes. His grip tightened as they simply looked at on another for a moment before the Sheriff’s eyes filled with understanding. He sighed and shook his head.

“You shouldn’t be here, son,” he said. “Go on now.”

Usually, Derek would have argued. He would have said he was fine and that he wasn’t his ‘son’. But as he watched the flames extinguish, he felt his feet stumble backwards as though they moved on their own. He walked away, turning his back on the fire and ignoring the way his hands trembled at his side.

As he stepped into the preserve, unsure of how far he had been walking, he remembered the accident in flashes.

He had just been walking. He had been walking and then suddenly there was a scream. A car had turned over. The police were on the scene before they could blink with paramedics and firefighters. When Derek saw the red vehicle racing towards them, he knew what would happen, but he still couldn’t walk away.

They had gotten the driver out last, and just in time. As they dragged him away, the fire started. He was sure it was an unexpected burst on flame, but to him it was slow and creeping. Consuming the car in a slow cloud of smoke and heat. Derek could feel it building inside of him, clogging his lungs and choking him just like then.

“- you even listening to me?”

Derek blinked. He hadn’t realised that Stiles had followed him. “What?” he said.

“I said,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Are you okay? You look all...meh,” he said as he waved his hands around Derek’s general area.

“Just...just leave me alone,” Derek said.

“What’s your problem?” Stiles asked. “Why are you all mopey all of a sudden? What happened?”

“Go away, Stiles,”

“Is it because of the accident?” Stiles pushed. “You don’t need to worry. Everyone is okay,”

“Shut up, Stiles,”

“Why? Am I getting on the big bad wolf’s nerves?” he asked with a scoff.

“Stiles!”

“Is it the fire?”

Derek stopped. His feet were glued to the ground and wouldn’t move no matter how much he wanted to run away.

“Derek?” Stiles said, his voice suddenly softer. “Derek, the fire was contained. They put it out in seconds. No one is going to get hurt. The fire isn’t going to hurt you either,”

Derek’s shoulders shook. His throat was closing. His eyes were blurred as a pool of water filled them, salty and hot.

“It’s okay to be afraid, Derek,” Stiles said.

Stiles held him as he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
